KAGEFUMI
by Anna Akihana
Summary: Songfic untuk GinRan. Mind to Read?


Judul : Kagefumi

Fandom : Bleach

Rating : T

Chapter : Oneshoot

Summary : Wasurenaide ne, kore ga owari ja nai koto...~

Warning :OOC , Typo(s), gajeness, nyebelisasi, dan banyak hal lain yang bisa mengakibatkan serangan jantung pada anda.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, Kagefumi punya the GazettE, Translate dan Lirik punya Furahara-san

Don't Like Don't Read!

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Kawaita ashioto hada o somete ku gekkou

Tsumetai anata no te

Hagarenu you ni hiketa akatsuki ni

Sono tamerai o sutete kureru?

Jejak kaki mengering, cahaya bulan yang berwarna kulit kita

Tangan dinginmu

Bisakah kau meninggalkan keragu-raguan itu di fajar

Sehingga aku tak akan kehilanganmu?

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Tanah itu terlihat kering. Gersang. Rangiku terbaring diatas tanah gersang itu. Matanya kosong. Tubuhnya terluka, namun tidak parah. Wajahnya terpaku, menatap langit dengan cahaya bulan yang dingin itu.

Angin berhembus. Debu debu dari tanah yang gersang bertebaran. Namun dia tetap tak bergerak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Matanya bergerak pelan. Dia menemukan sosok didekatnya. Surai perak berhelai ungu dengan wajah misterius. Rambutnya terpapar cahaya bulan. Membuatnya bersinar.

"Makanlah ini..."

Dia memberikan sesuatu. Sepotong roti. Rangiku tak bergeming. Masih melihat pria itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pria itu menghela nafas, hingga kemudian dirinya menyelipkan tangannya di tengkuk gadis itu dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Lalu dia memasukan potongan roti itu perlahan-lahan kedalam mulut gadis itu.

Rangiku bisa merasakan tangan dingin itu di tengkuknya, yang entah kenapa memberikan rasa nyaman pada dirinya. Namun itu tak lama. Layaknya mimpi, rasa dingin itu lenyap begitu saja. Meninggalkannya.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Asu wo shinjite yukeru imi wo motome

Doko ka de kowarete shimatta

Nanimo kamo ga yugande mieta

Nee mada warae teru?

Mencari alasan untuk dapat terus percaya hari esok

Sesuatu dalam dirimu telah hancur

Semuanya tampak menyimpang

Hei, kau masih bisa tersenyum?

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Rangiku mencengkram erat zanpakutounya. Dia menatap Gin dihdapannya dengan tatapan yang bercampur, antara kesal, benci, bingung, marah dan sedih. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang terkasihnya itu hingga dia mau melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Mundurlah Gin! Atau aku yang akan melawanmu!"

Gin terdiam. Walau matanya terpejam, Rangiku yakin ada keraguan didalam matanya. Hingga, pedang itu kembli ke posisi semulanya.

Apa yang salah sebenarnya? Apakah Gin yang menipunya, atau Rangiku yang terlalu percaya padanya? Apa yang salah dari itu?

Ini tidak benar! Dia tahu itu! Dia memahaminya! Bahkan lebih dari yang diketahui oleh Rangiku. Tapi kenapa?

Gin tersenyum. Senyum misterius namun beribu arti tersirat didalamnya. Tak lama, karena kemudian sosok itu lenyap bersama angin.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Dakishimete ite wasurenu you ni

Koe mo itsuka todokanaku naru

Mai chiru ame ni kieiri sou na

Futari no ashioto ga kasanari

Togireru made

Tetaplah peluk aku erat sehingga aku tak akan lupa

Suatu hari suaraku pun tak akan menjangkaumu

Jejak kaki kita tampak seperti akan hilang dalam hujan yang mendera,

Saling meliputi sampai berhenti

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Gin terpaku. Dia menatap langit Hueco Mundo yang polos tanpa apapun. Otaknya berulang kali memutar rekaman yang sama. Memori yang sama. Terus mengulanginya tanpa henti. Bahkan kini, dia berfikir bahwa otaknya telah rusak.

Dia bertanya tanya, apakah Rangiku merindukannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja disana? Apakah Hitsugaya-han memarahinya karena dia terlalu sedikit bekerja dan banyak minum?

Senyum getir tersungging di bibirnya. Betapa menyedihkannya dia. Dia dan Rangiku sudah bukan apapun lagi. Dia tak berarti bagi Rangiku, begitu pula Rangiku yang kan jadi tak berarti untuknya.

Tapi kenapa, setiap mengingat hal itu, dia merasa pilu? Hatinya terasa sakit? Kenapa dia selalu merasakan sesak di rongga dadanya setiap dia memikirkan bahwa Rangiku tidak akan bisa mendengarnya? Kenapa dia selalu merasa perih tiap kali dia menatap langit polos itu?

Langit yang tanpa bintang, tanpa awan, bahkan tanpa hujan? Langit yang tak akan bisa merasakan kesedihannya? Langit yang juga tak akan bisa menghapus dukanya?

Dan justru dibawah langit itu, kenapa dia malah bisa berdiri dengan tegak?

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Tsuyoku te o nigitte

Ima wa sore dakede ii

Sore ga anata wo shinjite yuku yuiitsu no hikari de

Pegang tanganku erat

Sekarang kesendirian ini sudah cukup

Ini satu-satunya cahaya yang membuatku percaya padamu

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Rangiku melihatnya!

Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya saat ini!

Gin, terkapar, dengan tangan yanag hampir putus. Demi melindunginya.!

"Ran-chan..."

Mata Rangiku melebar. Dicengkramnya dengan erat tangan Gin yang satunya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah kristal bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Jatuh. Membasahi wajah Gin yang penuh luka dan darah.

"Jangan menangis. Kau jadi tidak cantik lagi."

Rangiku semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Gin.

"Gin... Kenapa...!?"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Ah... Kau tidak bisa tanyakan yang lain yah...?"

Rangiku menatap Gin pilu. Sudah cukup baginya untuk tersiksa selama ini. Hatinya hancur lebur ketika Gin meninggalkannya. Membuatnya tertekan. Depresi. Dia merasa bahwa Gin dari awal hanya memanfaatkannya. Membuatnya berfikir bahwa Gin adalah pria terlicik yang pernah ditemuinya.

Tapi, apa ini!?

Gin kini terkapar didepannya! Demi melindunginya!

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu sekarang... Aku kesepian selama ini. Di Hueco Mundo semuanya monokrom... Tidak enak dilihat."

Hati Rangiku mencelos. Selama ini, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya. Bukan hanya dirinya yang kesepian. Bukan hanya dirinya yang meraung setiap malam. Bukan hanya dirinya yang memaksa otaknya menghapus segala hal yang telah dilewatinya.

Kesedihan itu, kesendirian itu, ketakutan itu, bukan hanya dirinya yang menanggungnya, yang merasakannya...

Rangiku tertawa getir. "Lalu kenapa kau mau maunya kesana? Padahal tahu tempat itu tidak menarik?"

Gin tersenyum tulus. Sangat tulus.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Dakishimete ite wasurenu you ni

Koe mo itsuka todokanaku naru

Mai chiru ame ni kasa mo sasenai

Sonna jibun ga kanashii

Tetaplah peluk aku erat sehingga aku tak akan lupa

Suatu hari suaraku pun tak akan menjangkaumu

Aku bahkan tidak akan membuka payung dalam hujan yang mendera ini,

Aku sedih seperti itu

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Rangiku terpaku. Matanya menatap kosong kearah tubuh Gin yang terbungkus selimut di ruangan divisi 4. Unohana-Taichou mengatakan bahwa Gin masih bisa diselamatkan.

Tapi kenapa Gin masih belum membuka matanya?

Hujan mulai turun. Wanita itu mendongak menatap kearah jendela.

Ada kalanya ketika dia berdiam diri dibawah hujan. Merenung. Menangisi sesuatu tentang Gin. Tentang diri Gin. Tentang bagaimana keduanya selama ini.

Dan ketika Gin pergi, semuanya menjadi suatu harapan kosong.

Ya... Harapan kosong.

Tapi kini, hatinya tercabik. Ketika mengetahui bahwa harapan kosong itu tak sepenuhnya kosong.

Tak terasa, bulir bulir kristal meleleh disudut matanya. Turun layaknya hujan. Hatinya terkikis oleh rasa perih dan sesal disaat yang bersamaan.

Kenapa ketika dia berharap, harapan itu mengkhianatinya?

Kenapa ketika dia telah berhenti, harapan itu malah muncul didepannya?

Dan kenapa...

Ketika tangannya terulur untuk merengkuhnya, harapan itu justru hancur?

_"Aku senang bisa melihatmu sekarang... Aku kesepian selama ini. Di Hueco Mundo semuanya monokrom... Tidak enak dilihat."_

Rangiku menahan nafasnya. Kenangan itu meluncur begitu saja. Seperti air terjun yang jatuh. Hingga kemudian, dia mengalir ke sungai.

_"Lalu kenapa kau mau maunya kesana? Padahal tahu tempat itu tidak menarik?"_

_"Karena..."_

_"... Aku mencintaimu."_

"Kau Bodoh!"

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Ai shite ite ne

Konnani moroku natte shimatta kokoro mo

Hikari o mitsume ochite yuku futari

Yatto kasanatta

Anata no kage to

Tetaplah mencintaiku

Bahkan hati ini pun dengan mudahnya berakhir

Kami berdua jatuh seraya menatap cahaya

Akhirnya aku saling meliputi dengan bayanganmu

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Gin tersenyum. Langit Seiretei memang tidak ada tandingannya. Langit itu selalu indah. Dari tahun ke tahun. Dari masa ke masa. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan keindahan langit Seiretei.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Gin...~ Ini aku...!~"

Gin menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ya... Masuklah."

Rangiku menghambur ke dalam ruang kerja Divisi 3 itu. Kemudian dia meletakan tumpukan paperwork diatas meja.

"Haah...? Kau datang kesini karena mau memberiku ini? Jahatnya..."

"Eh! Jangan bilang begitu! Aku nanti bisa dimarahi Taichou kalau tidak memberikan itu."

Gin berpura-pura cemberut. "Ah... Jadi perintahnya Hitsugaya-han itu sekarang lebih penting dariku ya...?"

"Gin!"

Rangiku menghambur memeluk Gin. Membuat yang bersangkutan langsung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Gin tertawa. Rangiku menatapnya heran.

'Si rubah ini benar benar tertawa?'

Mentari memantulkan bayangan keduanya. Yang melebar dibawah siluet oranye senja.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Wasurenaide ne, kore ga owari ja nai koto

Jangan lupa, bahwa ini bukanlah akhir

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

A/N : Lyrics and Translate Kagefumi By Furahara

Minna-san!

Saya bikin songfic! *teriak gaje pakai Toa* *digebukin masa*

Nah... Nah... Nah...

Kenapa saya pilih Gin x Rangiku?

Jujur... Sebenernya saya lumayan suka pairing ini. Soalnya entah kenapa mereka berdua itu cocok... :3

Mereka berdua punya cerita yang memilukan, menurut saya. Dan kebetulan pas saya lagi dengerin Kagefumi, nama Gin sama Rangiku langsung muncul di kepala saya.

Ceritanya emang menyimpang banget dari Bleach. Dan saya minta maaf akan itu... *bungkuk*

Maafkan saya karena sudah berani membuat fic abal ini. Tapi yang sudi, tolong review ya...~

RnR Please...


End file.
